


Sky High

by jamieaiken919



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited and it feels so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL. This short story is brought to you by an anonymous ask over on my tumblr! They asked for something short and cute between myself and Nick using the song Sky High by D/A/D, and while I couldn't figure out a way to actually work the song into the story, I took my inspiration from the name!

Nick waited anxiously at the end of the terminal, bouncing on his toes as the people trickled past him. The flight he'd been waiting on had unboarded, and as he watched the travelers filter by, he couldn't help but feel a flutter in his stomach. It had been so long since he'd seen her face to face, and all he wanted now was to hold her and never let her go. He had missed the touch of her hands and the feel of her lips pressed gently against his. He remembered how her hair always smelled like cinnamon and vanilla when he would lay pressed against her back late at night. The way she would absentmindedly run her fingers over his shoulder or his thigh when she wasn't thinking. So many tiny things that would be lost on anyone else, he could place with the sharpest detail when he thought about her.

"NICKY!!"

He heard the squeal before he saw where it was coming from. The next thing he knew he was being bowled over by a set of arms around his waist. The momentum caused the two bodies to tumble to the ground, and when he finally opened his eyes, he was staring up into the face of the one he hadn't gotten off his mind for the past two weeks. His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her as close as he could as she pressed kisses to every part of his face. 

"I missed you so much, Julia..."

"I missed you too. So much. Everything sucked without you there."

"I'll just have to keep you here then."

"Or you could come to New Jersey with me."

"But it's more fun to keep you here." Nick pouted as she lightly ruffled his hair, the smile lighting her face something that sent his heart racing. As they were laughing together, he realized that people were staring, and that they were still laying on the very public floor of an airport terminal. "Um... perhaps we should go someplace that's... not an airport."

"Oh god. Oh god, you're right." Julia blushed as she rolled off him, standing up gracefully and helping him back to his feet. A few passersby quickly dispersed as they stood, Julia's pointed glares telling them that the show was over. Nick pulled her into another hug, the feeling of her body against his better than everything that he remembered. "I kind of abandoned my suitcase over there when I ran at you."

"Well why don't we get your luggage and get you home?"

"Would 'home' entail going back to your house and sleeping off the fifteen hour flight I just endured?"

Nick simply smiled, taking the handle of Julia's rolling suitcase in one hand. His free arm went around her waist once more, holding her as she leaned up against him. As the walked towards the escalator leading to the baggage claim area, Nick couldn't help but press one more kiss to the top of her head.

"Absolutely."


End file.
